From Life to Death
by Derek Volynski
Summary: Just a beginning to a story with probably at least 5 chapters, maybe more. I don't own Death Note, sadly. Light died, and life returned to normal for Sayu, Misa and the Police force. But what if there are two kinds of shinigami? The normal, everyday shinigami, and shinigami like the king himself?
1. From Life to Death - Chapter 1

Light was dead. Ryuk killed him with his death note. L, some of the police members and Misa found his dead body on the stairwell of an extended branch of the abandoned factory they met in. His shoulders, arms and torso were splashed with blood, and had bullet holes in his shirt and pants, but he died by a heart attack. The following day, it was broadcasted on the news that Kira had been found by the Japanese Police, and then had a heart attack. They did not reveal, however, that it was Light (Raito) Yagami. Misa had cried for Light, and was extremely depressed after his death. L, and the other Japanese Police members involved in the Kira case, lived in their Headquarters, even though the case was over.

Misa visited Light's old home, when he was among the living, and went into his Sister's room, where she was listening to music. Misa gave Light's Sister Sayu, a few pages of the death note in a binder, and told her that these pages gave her the power of Kira, and then she left. Sayu wondered why Misa had these, and hid them under her desk in her room. Sayu finished a few more songs on her phone, and then decided to test the pages out to see if they actually were able to kill. She looked out her bedroom window, and saw a school friend of Light that she didn't really know or like. She wrote down his name, and waited. "Well, I guess it doesn't work after all." Sayu murmured herself. She put the binder away, and looked outside. He was on the ground, writhing and choking on the sidewalk.

Sayu was amazed, and quickly put her new binder away. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't fall asleep, feeling too hot and sweaty. She got up and walked to the kitchen, downstairs, to get a drink of cold water. She ran the tap water with the cold on, and drank the cooling glass of water. Her mother, Sachiko Yagami, was sitting at the table, drinking cold tea and reading one of her old books. "Hi, Mom." Sayu whispered, "Couldn't Sleep?" "No, I couldn't." Sachiko said, "Neither could you?" "Me neither." Sayu said. They looked at each other, then Sayu went back upstairs and went to bed.


	2. From Life to Death - Chapter 2

Misa was in her room, at an apartment building, pondering over Light Yagami. She and the others saw his body, and Ryuk talked to her later that Ryuk himself had cut the string that held his life in the balance of everything. Misa had gotten mad at Ryuk, and had left briskly. She now decided that Light probably would have died anyway. Misa then said in her room, alone, "Light didn't get to finish creating his perfect world, and so shouldn't I finish the rest up for him?" Ryuk's head popped through the wall, and he said, "Well, turn on the news then, Kira." Then he disappeared, as he normally did nowadays. Then he popped through the floor and grabbed an apple off the table, then left. Misa turned the TV on, and the news reporter said in a loud voice that Misa hated, "There has been 94 heart attack-related deaths in various prisons in Japan, and it seems the Kira-related web-pages have started to grow more since yesterday, and more people have been talking about Kira. We are not sure that Kira is back, but we are assuming Kira is back." Misa stared at the television, completely astounded and 'Light is alive. Light is alive' was the only thing she could think of.

Misa's cell phone rang twice before she picked it up. "Hello?" L spoke very quickly, "It's L. Kira is back, and I'm thinking Light was just a dummy for Kira, and the actual Kira is still alive." Misa thought about this then spoke without thinking, "Light might be alive, L." L paused, silent, then harshly said, "Light cannot be alive, we found his dead body and cremated it at the local crematory, and disposed of the ashes. He cannot be alive, I am 100% sure, Misa. Don't be rash just because the person you loved has passed away." Misa thought for a second. "Ok, I was just excited because when I saw heart attack on the news, it reminded me of him." Misa hung up, and then sat down on the couch next to her bed. She stared at the bowl of apples, thinking about the times when she was with Light, at his house, in the Headquarters, at his school, when she saw him at the café. Misa decided she would move all her belongings to her room at the Headquarters. She called L, and set up a small truck to move her few belongings to the room. After that was all finished, it was almost midnight. She jumped on her bed, and fell asleep very quickly, and dreamed about Sayu and what she was doing with her 10 pages of the death note.

L, as his nature to not sleep, stayed up all night trying to figure out patterns in the new Kira's Heart attack victims, but they just seemed to happen every 10 minutes, and it was just criminals in prisons, not any criminals outside of prison, nor did it matter what crime they committed, or the length of the time they should stay in prison. The new Kira had a true motivation to eliminate any bad people in this world, but his reach did not meet anyone outside of prison, so he must have all the names of people kept in the prisons in Japan, and doesn't look at the police website or watch news. This new Kira must either be in an environment where he can't access those things…..but how did he get all the names and faces of the people in prison? An inside man? Or did he hack into the database of the prisons and extract it with a computer? He must have done it one of the two ways.


	3. From Life to Death - Chapter 3

L was tired, and fell asleep working at his computer. L's research into the new Kira had helped them, but not enough to figure who or where he was. This new Kira wouldn't stop killing people, but he only killed one per 10 minutes. Also, L found on the news that local criminals kept getting in car wrecks, or falling off buildings or other accidents and dying. L woke up, with his usual 2 hours of sleep. L rubbed his eyes, and turned one of the many TV's on, and saw that over 150 local criminals had died of accidents. Kira must be controlling these criminals into dying, but somehow sparing the innocents who had been involved in the accidents, like car wrecks. Kira had a true drive to remove all crime from Japan, and the world. Kira must be watching the news or somehow writing names among pedestrians walking on the sidewalk, or somewhere in the city. One question remains. How does he figure out the names of all the criminals?

Misa was in her room, getting ready to go to the store to get some apples, for Ryuk. Misa got her keys, some cash and put a necklace around her neck, which depicted Light, the former love of her life. Misa stared at the small picture inside the necklace for a moment, and then left the Headquarters. She got in one of the few cars in the underground parking lot under the HQ. She drove down a few streets, arriving at one of the local grocery stores, parking at the edge of the lot, overlooking a beach and a fairly large lake. She got out of her car, and went over to the store and bought 3 bags of apples, and a small box of raspberries, her favorite. When she got outside, it was raining heavily. She walked quickly to her car, and stopped in the middle in the parking lot. She saw Light, standing near her car looking across the lake, holding a bright red apple, with a small bite out of it. Misa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Light turned, and looked straight at Misa. Her eyes widened, as she saw that is was Light, and he said in a calm, smooth voice, just loud enough so she could hear him. "Hello, Misa. She blinked, and he was gone. Everywhere she looked, he wasn't there. The only thing left was the red apple, sitting next to her car, with no bite out of it. Misa picked it up, and set it in her car.

Sayu was writing names in her Death Note pages, after Misa dropped by a few days ago explaining that Light was Kira, and wanted her to keep writing names. She agrees, finding a small piece of hope that Light was still alive. Sayu looked out her window, and saw Light Standing just outside the houses gate, staring up a Sayu. She freaked out, and ran outside, only to find Light sitting on the small bench on their front porch, who then stood up and looked into Sayu's eyes. He hugged her, and then disappeared completely, leaving a small black notebook that said 'Death Note' on the front. Somehow, Sayu knew that this was a book that had the same powers as the pages Misa gave her. Sayu then realized that Light was gone, and cried.


End file.
